I Got the Past
by GoodyGollyMissMoxley
Summary: Jon Moxley and Sami Callihan fall head-over-hill in love deep into their CZW careers. When Jon gets called up to WWE, how will Sami deal? Will their relationship last? And what will become of the man he once knew and loved? Will Jon keep his faithfulness once he lands in the hotel room of a fellow teammate? Loosely based off of the song, "I got the boy" by country singer Jana Krame


There was a subtle quietness that existed in the hotel room as he laid there, watching his partners chest rise and fall. The only light that ghosted his skin was the streetlight that shown in through the blinds. The smell of his last cigarette still hung in the air, as he stubbed it out in the ashtray. He watched as the embers went out and he turned over to face the other body in the bed with him. He nuzzled into the fluffy black mess of hair and smiled to himself. He couldn't help the sense of happiness that came over him. All was right with the world at that moment. He wrapped his arms around his sleeping body and pulled him closer, feeling the others arm wrap around his waist tightly. The black haired man nuzzled under his chin and he sighed happily. He had taken a rough beating earlier today, and once he had gotten cleaned up, he seen that he was covered in cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

As soon as they arrived to their hotel, Sami had went straight for the bathroom. Jon watched as he peeled off his blood stained clothes and tossed them to the floor. He watched as Sami stepped under the hot spray, hearing the sharp intake of breath when the water beat down on the cuts. Jon knew that Sami probably needed a few stitches, but wrestling like this wasn't the best paying job, and neither of them had the money for a hospital trip. So they mostly tended to each others wounds. They both had so many bad scars from being sown up in the most zig-zagged way. A bottle of whisky, a lighter, needle, and thread was usually in their arsenal. After Sami's shower, the two of them had fallen asleep. Well, Jon had taken the plunge into sleep first, and Sami followed suit as soon as he was out of the shower. He didn't care if he bled all over this hotel comforter. His body was screaming at him to just go on to bed. When his head hit the pillow, he was ultimately unconscious. But now they were both awake, and staring each other in the eye silently, until Sami decided to lay his head on Jon's chest and gently stroke his lower stomach slowly, following the small line of hair that trailed up to his belly button.

"Hey," Sami mumbled against Jon's chest, "Did you smoke all of that cigarette?"

"Yeah," Jon whispered, "I did. Do you want one?"

"Yeah," Sami whispered as he pushed his aching body into a sitting position. He looked down at his naked body and sighed, his raspy voice even lower. He took the pack of cigarettes from Jon and stood up, looking at himself in the mirror, "What time is it?"

"It's about three in the morning." Jon said as he sat back in the bed and tucked his arms behind his head, "You didn't sleep long."

"I'm in pain." Sami lit his cigarette and brushed his hair backwards with his hands. He looked at Jon's long slender body in the mirror and smirked to himself. He was still wearing his bloody jeans that were torn and tattered. He hadn't taken a shower yet. He normally waited for Sami to take his, but Jon had fallen asleep while Sami was getting his. "You haven't showered yet?"

"Nah," Jon said coyly, "I've been watching you."

"Are you confessing to watching me while I sleep? Always knew you were a vampire." Sami cracked a smile at him. He turned in sharp heels and looked back at Jon, "C'mon. Let's get your stinkin' ass a bath."

He watched as Jon just stared at him from the bed, obviously too comfortable to move. He sighed and walked over, jerking him up by his arm, "I said come on. I was sleeping well until I rolled over and got a whiff of ya."

"Kiss my ass," Jon laughed as he let Sami lead him to the bathroom, "I'll take one if you take one with me."

"That is a ploy to get your dick in me, I know it. And I'm too sore." Sami mumbled as he turned the water on hot for him, "Not unless you plan on massaging me all night."

"I'll take my chances."

"I'll bet you will." Sami turned to look at him, groaning when he seen Jon still dressed, "That was a hint for you to be naked by the time I turned around."

"Oh," Jon said dumbfounded, "Right."

Sami chuckled to himself and stuck his hand under the water. He tested it, knowing Jon liked for the water to almost burn his skin off. He watched as the steam rose behind the curtain, and watched it twirl in the air as Jon ripped the curtain back and stepped under the stream. He watched as Jon closed his eyes, and his body went limp at the feeling of the hot water beating down against his taunt muscles. He remembered watching him for the first time, way back when they were in HWA. His hair was much shorter now and his body, which was once thick, had leaned out. He wasn't as buff as he used to be, the so called baby fat was gone from his body. But those were the days that Sami had first fallen in love with him. He had helped Sami drop his weight once he went to him, completely fed up with being overweight. The first thing Jon had asked him was if he really wanted to lose weight for his own personal reasons, or was someone picking on him backstage. After that, it was instant friendship.

"Why are ya looking' at me like that?" Jon mumbled as he washed his hair, "Lookin' all reminiscent and shit."

"Just thinking is all…back when I was fat and how ya helped me lose weight." Sami shrugged, "Everything ya done for me then."

Jon nodded and smiled a crooked smile at him" So you are reminiscing."

"Only on the good things." Sami said as he leaned against the cool tiles that lined the shower, "Especially about watching ya in the shower."

Jon leaned outside of the shower and kissed Sami's lips gently, "Yeah? Well, I used to watch you too, ya know?" He winked his left eye before moving back under the running water, "I still do."

Sami stepped into the water behind Jon and ran his hands over Jon's back, washing off the dried blood. He kept his touch gentle, knowing some of the cuts were probably sore. He leaned further up and kissed the bruises as he wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Baby, you're hoggin' all the water." Sami mumbled into his shoulder blade, "You're freezin' me back here."

Jon looked back and shook his head, stepping to the side. He leaned up and moved the shower head around until it fell on both of them. Jon stepped back and let Sami lather his hair up with shampoo and they switched again, and repeated until they got out. Jon got out first and handed Sami a towel, after debating on whether or not he should whip him with it. He decided against it, and watched as Sami wrapped the towel around his waist. His eyes lingered there for a few seconds longer, thinking about how tight he could squeeze it before Sami groaned about being held too tight.

The two made their way back into the bedroom, after a couple playful bumps and slaps to the ass. They ended up a heap of naked bodies in the middle of the bed, Jon laid flat on his back as Sami perched himself up on an elbow with his legs thrown over Jon's. Sami was talking about his next match, while Jon just simply stared up at him. There was a small smile that played on his thin lips, but Sami hadn't noticed it yet. He was happy, just lying there listening to Sami talk. He always got so excited about his matches. Unlike Jon, Sami craved the action and violence. Jon just done it for a neat paycheck. It was rough being on the road while doing all those hardcore matches, but his body had become his bargaining chip. Sami liked being thrown into glass and ripped apart almost. He'd limp back to Jon covered in bruises and cuts, and after Jon cleaned him up, he was animatedly talking about his ideas for the match that followed. He never understood why he liked the violence, but he didn't question him about it. People just liked what they did, and sometimes it wasn't anyone else's business.

"So, that blonde was eyeing you pretty hard after the show," Sami mumbled as he laid his head down on Jon's chest, "I guess not everyone knows, huh?"

"Knows that I'm fucking my tag team partner?" Jon smirked, "I guess not. I wasn't paying her any attention, though."

"How could you not pay her any attention? She was practically sitting in your lap until I walked over." Sami laughed, "What were you paying attention to?"

"You," Jon said as he kissed his nose, "Like always."

"You better be. Or I'd have to hurt ya." Sami winked.

Jon laughed and wrapped his arm around Sami's waist and pulled the other man closer to him, "I'd love to see you try."

Sami just laid there on Jon's chest and smiled sleepily. He loved the relationship the two of them had made. Sure, at once, they were best friends. He had been with Jon through some of the toughest times in their lives. They had fallen on each other's laps in tears. They've been through heartache, frustrations, and divorces. There was an endless list. But the only thing that was constant in their lives was each other. He could still remember the first day Jon came onto him.

 _It was a Friday night, after a CZW show. Sami's divorce had just been finalized, and the two of them were sitting in the back of Jon's truck drinking Heineken, which had become a ritual for pair. They were shooting the shit and cracking jokes, just like normal. And out of nowhere, Jon planted a kiss right on his lips. At first, Sami didn't known how to respond. He just sat still, and kept still for a few seconds after Jon had stopped kissing him._

" _You don't feel it?" Jon had said, and Sami could already see him mentally kicking himself. Jon didn't take rejection very well._

 _Sami calmly licked his lips, tasting Jon and his beer mixing together. He couldn't get his mouth to move at first, much less make a coherent thought. He just looked over at Jon and motioned for him to do it again, still too distraught to form words. But Jon knew, and so he did it again. And this time, Sami kissed him back. It was a slow one, just the two of them getting acquainted with each other's mouths. And then Jon pulled Sami closer to him. He kissed him back with such an intensity that it felt like Sami's lips would melt off. The two of them disengaged and looked over each other for what seemed like hours and both licked their lips at the same time. It was then that he knew. Jon had the same feelings for him._

Sami looked up at Jon and smiled sleepily, "You liked me for awhile, huh?"

"Maybe," Jon picked, "Why are you still awake anyway?"

"Cause I'm enjoying the scenery," Sami whispered, "Plus, we don't have to get on the road until later tomorrow anyway. We can avoid traffic."

"Yeah, well," Jon mumbled, "Doesn't mean we can't get a good nights rest."

"You are usually out until the crack of dawn drinking your liver away, I don't want to hear it." Sami said as he moved to lay beside of Jon flat on his back, "What? Are you tired? I thought the Jon Moxley never slept."

"Yeah, well Moxley might not. But I do." Jon said as he turned to face Sami. He quickly pecked his lips and then moved to turn the bedside lamp off. Sami quickly stole another kiss, wrapping his hand around the back of Jon's head. He kissed him feverishly, and Jon knew that if he didn't have a pounding headache, he would have pinned Sami to the bed right then and there. But he was tired, and they hadn't really slept for a few days now. They both deserved it after working their asses off for an entire week straight. Jon pressed his lips against Sami's even harder and ran his hand through that mess of black hair. Their tongues intertwined and Sami wrapped his arm around Jon's waist, pulling them closer to each other, and he was a goner.

Sami's legs were pushed open as he blindly reached for the lube on the nightstand. They always kept a bottle close. Sami's hands worked feverishly to get himself and Jon lubed up, moaning when his hips were rolled up so that one leg was resting over Jon's shoulder. Jon lined himself up with Sami and slipped in, moaning into his shoulder as Sami opened perfectly for him. His body was fit for his own, and it was the little moments like this that Jon understood that.

Sami's legs were pushed open as he blindly reached for the lube on the nightstand. They always kept a bottle close. Sami's hands worked feverishly to get himself and Jon lubed up, moaning when his hips were rolled up so that one leg was resting over Jon's shoulder. Jon lined himself up with Sami and slipped in, moaning into his shoulder as Sami opened perfectly for him. His body was fit for his own, and it was the little moments like this that Jon understood that. Sami's hands reached and grabbed the back of Jon's hair as he moved to kiss his lips. Their was the sweetest cringe that swept up Sami's spine when he seen the look of pleasure on Jon's face, his blue eyes clouded over already with lust. He felt Jon's body moving to curve around his, their bodies pressed firmly up against each others. Sami always loved the weight of Jon on top of him, holding him down in the hungry way it did. It pushed him further into the mattress and reminded him just how perfect something could be. He gasped and slightly arched up into Jon's body when he felt the warm large fist wrap around his own rigid cock, lazily stroking him off.

Sami had involuntarily let his eyes slip close, much to Jon's dismay. Jon laid his forehead down against Sami's and bit his top lip hard enough to jolt the smaller man's eyes open, and Jon gruffly replied, "Look at me while I'm fucking you." Sami gasped and just nodded, his mouth hanging open as he watched the expressions change on Jon's tired face. And this? This was his heaven.


End file.
